A Forbidden Love
by emmagranger11
Summary: While making a potion Hermione slips in and finds herself with the hansome Tom Riddle, will she get back? what will happen? love....
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This story is dedicated to my very good friend Mandy who wanted me to write this story, it would not be here if it were not for her!

_Creak_… Went the stairs as she gasped and retracted her foot immediately covering her mouth, the slightest movement would set it off and from then on there would be no return… she made it one more step down when _creeeeak. _Hermione winced "HERMIONE!" she heard it scream and she ran, ran for her life and for her sanity.

"I know you are not trying to run away from us giving you a makeover right!" Lavender somehow appeared in front of her Hermione groaned "for the last time! I don't want a makeover." She insisted, started to walk slowly backwards step by step, and broke into a run, being shortly stopped by Ginny who was just walking down the steps timidly minding her own business "Oh hey Hermione" Ginny smiled and waved at her when her hand was snatched rather violently.

"OH OK GINNY I'LL GO IF I HAVE TO" Hermione nearly screeched and ran down the stairs dragging poor Ginny with her.

"You used me as an excuse to get away from a makeover **again**!" Ginny sighed and linked arms with Hermione, walking around by the great hall. "Sorry… its just that I don't want a makeover! I have no need to looks any different then what I do now" Hermione bit her lip as she looked at her plain hair and no makeup and she shrugged and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face.

Tom…

"Oh Tom!" It cried as he heard blood pounding in his ears. "ugh geeze Parkinson do you have to screech?" he held his hand up to his temples rubbing them and then he stopped. "oh Tom your so funny!" She giggled as he squeezed his eyes shut. "ok yeah ha ha I'm so funny…. now go" he said harshly. "What?" her lip quivered "I said go" he said a little bit louder. "Fine! Be that way" and she marched off fuming.

"That girl just won't leave me alone" he muttered to himself as he marched down the hallway his robe billowing behind him. "Hey Tom….Tom….TOM!" he heard someone call from behind him. Recognizing the voice he quickened his pace faster away from the footsteps. "hey Tom I was calling your name" the voice said sternly and he felt a hand grab his shoulder and twist him around.

"oh professor Dumbledore" he said in his fake cheerful voice but It was really full of spite. "and to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked looking straight into Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes. "Well theres been some children complaining about you being disruptive and attacking other students for small and petty reasons.". He scowled "I know of no such thing, I shall be going now" he snarled and walked away his head hurting worse then before.

"good luck Tom…." He heard the faint wisper as he entered the common room.

Hermione….

"ok its almost there" she whispered to herself, as she worked furiously at the potion. "there" she smiled proudly as a puff of smoke arose when the last ingredient was added, "this will let me go back just long enough to redo my mistake then everything will be right again" biting her lip nervously she glanced around the room poured some of the yellowish purple liquid into a cup. Grimacing she drank almost to the bottom then when she could barly take it anymore she gagged and then everything went black…..

Authors note: I hope you like it! I'll update when I get 2 or more reviews (hopefully I can update tomorrow ;-) hehe) well this was the first chapter and the second ones coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: My friend I was talking about her username is MandaPandaAR I recommend her Tom Hermione story, called Saving his soul it is **Wonderful!**

Tom….

He heard commotion in the hallway as he sighed and made his way through the bustling crowd and wondered what sort of thing happened to draw this much attention. Maybe if he was lucky someone accidentally tripped and fell on Parkinson and killed her under their weight, but sadly that was not the case. Instead of Patty on the floor it was someone much smaller and frail. But he saw she wasn't wearing a Hogwarts robe at least the house patch was missing.

Lying in a heap on the floor everyone was staring a mess of curls on the ground by him he walked through the crowd, people moving at the sight of him waltzing past. "Hey you" he said to the girl that had apparently collapsed during classes. He nudged her shoulder with his foot, and he heard a slight groan and the young girl rolled onto the back. Sitting up she clutched her head with one hand and supported her body with the other. Squinting up at him, her eyes became wide

"Who…who are you?" she asked nervously looking around she jumped up onto her feet wobbling slightly and she grabbed his arm for support. "OK shows over folks" he said loudly as the crowd scattered not wanting to face Tom. "I uh…. I'm Hermione" she smiled weakly. "and you are?" she looked at him as if she already knew him. "I-I'm Tom, Tom Riddle" he flashed her a famous Tom smile.

Her mouth fell open in shock and she fainted. He stood there flabbergasted "Wow you actually made a girl faint for the mere sound of your name" he congratulated himself. Smirking her picked up the girl… Hermione she said her name was and he carried her down the hall….

Half an hour later, down in the slytherin common rooms……

Hermione woke up feeling dizzy and had a big headache and she sighed she'd had a dream that she'd been in the same room talking with Tom Riddl- "hello, I knew you'd wake up soon" she heard a voice sneer and she gulped that had **not** been a dream….

Tom

"'bout time" he complained leaning back in a dark green sofa chair. His eyebrows raised and he watched her lay awkwardly on the couch to finally sit up straight and he watched her lazily and said "So? What happened back there?" he asked curiously and she looked stunned and after a minute or two of silence she whispered "I don't know…" hardly audible and she looked at him with fearful eyes.

"What?" he demanded "your looking at me like I murdered someone" But that comment only seemed to frighten her more and Tom became frustrated. "So what house are you from?" he spat "Because you sure are acting like a Hufflepuff right now" Suddenly she spoke "Gryffindor" she spoke boldly and proud like. "Oh I should've known…" he scowled again and said "Lets get you out of here before the others murder you" he felt a pang of something when her lip quivered. But what it was he didn't know…..

Finally, outside of the Slytherin common room she felt safer then when she realized she was with the future Voldemort the fear returned. "Um….what…what year is it?" she asked hesitantly. He looked at her like she'd grown a second head but replied "1953" he grunted and she looked ready to cry again and that pang returned "What? It's the same its been all year" but she begged to differ.

It was much different, "Wait!" she had a sudden surge of hope "Dumbledore!" she cried happily and started running up the stairs "Hey! Where are you going?" he yelled after her sighing he chased her as she raced around the castle stopping dead in her tracks in front of the headmaster's entrance to his office.

"Hey! Dumbledore its me Hermione" she cried happily pounding her hand on the wall by it. "Hello!" she yelled as he caught up panting he leaned against the wall. "Why would you want Dumbledore?" he panted wondering why she'd come here for Dumbledore. Then the door opened but it was not Dumbledore but headmaster Dippiet.

"Wheres Dumbledore?" she asked worridly then realization hit her she backed up her back touching the wall as she slid to the floor holding onto her knees with her arms wrapped around them tightly. She felt a single hot tear streak down her face as her shoulders shook violently. She didn't know where she was she was in the past there were people all around her but she was still alone….

Authors note: Please review!


End file.
